Midnight Serenades
by mistlove
Summary: What first starts as a casual late night conversation between Teito and Frau quickly turns into the bishop's struggle to control his scythe. Teito hopes a song can ease Frau's pain.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Midnight Serenades  
**Summary:** What first starts as a casual late night conversation between Teito and Frau quickly turns into the bishop's struggle to control his scythe. Teito hopes a song can ease Frau's pain.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Go-Comi and their respective authors.  
**Notes:** The song is just something I made up… don't go searching for the lyrics.  
_ _ _ _ _

"Ehhh… time to sleep." The blonde stretched with a small yawn as he strode over to his bed in the small room.

"You aren't hunting tonight?" Teito perked up, sitting up to look upon the bishop's figure across the dark room.

"Nah, not tonight." Frau fluffed his pillow absently. "… Hey, is the little kid asleep?" He glanced around when he heard soft drowsy mumbling in the air.

"Yeah." Teito glanced behind him at Capella, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He reached up and started combing gently though the boy's hair. "Sound asleep. I guess he was really tired from today."

"Can't be more tired than me, since I've gotta watch a couple of brats all the time instead of getting it on with the pretty maid."

"Stupid pervert," Teito muttered, feeling a small rise in anger at the memory. "Why don't you focus more on the task at hand instead of mindlessly flirting with every woman you lay eyes on?"

"Oh ho. Brat is jealous, I see."

"Am not-"

The blonde stripped off all of his clothing and rolled lazily onto the soft bed.

"GEH!" Teito blushed, looking away. "Don't you have any shame?"

He rolled over so that he was sprawled over the midsection of the bed, his gaze on Teito and his long legs crossed lazily in the air on the other side of the bed. "We're all men here," Frau replied tiredly, though an amused smile graced his handsome face. "What does it matter?"

"A person with any sense of decency would at least wear underwear before going to bed!" Teito mumbled, sneaking a glance over at the blonde.  
He kept his gaze on the man when he saw the man's position and noted that the dim lighting of the room wouldn't let him see anything on the man's body anyway.

"I think you should know better than anyone that I'm an indecent kind of a guy." His tone was joking, but also grimly dark.

Teito heard the darker side of his tone and blushed in shame. "I... I didn't mean it that way... I'm sorry."

Frau's face suddenly split into a grin. "It was a joke. Loosen up."

His grin might have grown wider if possible when he saw Teito's adorable blush grow a shade worse.

"Willyouquitteasingme!" the boy blurted out, embarrassed.

"Shhh." Frau smiled. "You'll wake Capella up. By the way, I've got boxers on so quit freaking." The blonde rolled over so that his body followed the length of the bed, his head cushioned by a soft pillow.

True to his word, shorts adorned his legs.

"But I saw you-" Teito stopped, blushing again.

"You were just hallucinating. Probably wanted to see me naked, huh?" Frau smirked. "Naughty little brat."

"Who would ever? Perv!" the brunette hissed. But his anger quickly disappeared when Frau let out a groan and his scythe arm started trembling violently. "F-Frau!"

He scrambled out of bed and was instantly by the man's side.

The blonde man let out a small cry of pain, his other hand trying to hold his shaking arm down by the wrist. "Get outta here! Go, damn brat!" he managed to order.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Teito latched onto the vibrating scythe arm, squeezing his eyes shut. He had to grit his teeth from the force of the arm's thrashing.

"It's your scythe, isn't it?" the brunette whispered.

Frau didn't reply.

It was clear to Teito that the man was in deep pain. He wanted to ease that pain, the way Frau eased his pain. But how? How, how, how could he help this man? He nuzzled the man's arm tenderly. Teito squeezed his eyes closed and slowly, almost hesitantly, opened his mouth and started to sing.

"_... Where am I? Where is my true self? This is not me. Who are you? You can't take my breath away like this." _

Frau's arm tensed and he let out another hurt cry.

Teito bit into his lip, but continued to sing.

"_Why do I desire you like this? Give me your love. Don't turn away, walk to and embrace only me. ... Why do you do this to me?"_

The man's arm started to loosen up, slacking into the boy's grip. Teito smiled a little, relieved. But Frau suddenly gathered him into his arms, crushing him into his chest as Teito laid on top of him. The brunette let out a gasp of pain as the bishop's grip tightened. He closed his eyes.

_No. Keep calm, Teito. It's alright._

And he started to sing again.

"_Don't ever leave. Please remember I love you dearly. I fear loss yet I cling to you. Yet it's alright, because we love each other, right?" _

Frau's wounded cries slowly dropped into quick and sharp breaths of air, which eventually subsided to slow and deep breathing.

_ "When you are gone, I will cry but I will be strong. I know you will return. Please be eased and give unto me your heart again._"

Teito stopped and hesitantly opened an eye to look up at his mentor.

Frau's eyes were closed, his face streaked with sweat but now peaceful and calm.

"Frau."

The man didn't reply.

"Frau… are you alright now-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Teito felt his back slam hard onto the bed. Now it was his turn. He let out a pained gasp as the breath escaped his lungs in a split second, leaving him rasping for air. He looked up weakly at the man straddling him carefully.

Frau's expression was one of frustration, his deep blue eyes narrowed. "Dammit. Stupid brat. You drive me crazy."

"W-What-" Teito choked, glaring through teared-up eyes back up at him.

He angrily tried to punch the bishop but the man caught his arm easily and pinned it to his side.

"You were in serious danger. I told you to run." Frau's grip on his pinned wrist tightened in apprehension. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

Teito blinked. "D-Danger...?"

"I could've killed you!" Frau sounded pained, like he was hurt at the reality of his own words. "You don't understand at all."

"You..." The brunette looked away, a blush starting to stain his pale features. "You wouldn't hurt me. I know you wouldn't."

Frau's eyes widened.

"I trusted you. Is that wrong…?"

"Kid…"

"Is it wrong?" he repeated in a whisper.

Frau let out a sigh and let go of the boy, lying down beside him. He wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, running his free hand through his brunette locks tenderly.

"Wh-What-" Teito blushed, pushing against the blonde's broad chest to pull free. "What are you doing?"

"Mmn…?" A soft moan snapped the brunette's attention away from the bishop. He craned his neck to see Capella struggling to sit up in bed.

"Teito-niichan? Frau-niichan?" Capella rubbed at his eyes blearily, barely containing a yawn. "What are you doing…?"

"Something adults do. Now go to bed and don't worry about it."

"Mmn. Okies." Capella collapsed onto the bed with a contented sigh. After a few minutes, his even breathing told them that he was sleeping again.  
"L-Let me go!" Teito thrashed against the man's grip against the moment he was sure Capella had fallen asleep.

"Quit moving so much," Frau whined, clutching the boy close to his chest.

"Y-You pervert…," Teito grumbled, but he had stopped struggling.

"I'm not a pervert." Frau sighed, letting a breath of warm air into Teito's hair. "God. I'm just glad you're okay. Thanks for being there."

Teito's green eyes widened. He smiled to himself, snuggling a little closer. "You're such a kid sometimes." He closed his eyes. "So clingy."

"Oh ho. Clingy?" Frau laughed softly, a smirk heard in his voice. "Who's clinging to who?"

Teito opened his eyes and realized that he was gripping to Frau's bare body like his life depended on it while Frau's arms were loose around his waist. With a garbled squawk, he pushed himself away. He rolled to the side and onto the ground with a thud and a groan.

Frau laughed. "Silly brat." He poked his head over the bed's edge to smirk at the jostling heap of body parts on the ground. "You really can't sit still."

"Shut up!" Teito snapped back with flushed cheeks.

Frau chuckled again, reaching down to pick the boy up. The brunette squeaked in embarrassment, flailing his arms wildly about. Ignoring his protests, the bishop hauled Teito up by his armpits and dropped him onto the bed again with an unceremonious thud. Frau flipped onto his side so that he was facing the boy, a smile on his lips.

"Ugh…. That hurt, you jerk!" he hissed as he socked Frau in the stomach only to groan at the now bristling pain in his knuckles.

Frau snickered. "Bet you wish you had rock-hard abs like that."

"I'll make it there someday, just you watch me!"

"Naw." Frau gathered him into his arms, cuddling him again with a small chuckle. "Stay small like this. I like it better. "

With a pale blush, Teito rested his head against the man's chest, closing his eyes. "You're an idiot pervert," he muttered.

It was silent for a long moment.

"… Hey."

"What is it, I'm trying to sleeeeep!" Frau whined.

"… You're okay now, right?"

"Yes, thanks to your god-awful singing earlier."

"You-"

"I'm just kidding. You have a cute voice." Frau ruffled the boy's hair gently. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

Teito pouted to himself, keeping his eyes closed. "S-Sweet dreams," he mumbled embarrassedly.

Frau chuckled. "You too, brat."  
_ _ _ _ _

**End Notes:** This feels rushed… I hope it turned out alright.  
THIS STORY IS A ONE-SHOT AND IS FINISHED. DON'T ASK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
